Comfort - Eliot
by suicidalunicorn97
Summary: Eliot is teaching you to wrestle, and he discovers your self-harm. Fluff ensues. (Y/N is your name)
**This is the second in a series of Leverage one-shots where the characters find out about your self-harm. Enjoy Eliot's story :)**

 **(Y/N is your name.)**

* * *

"Alright, square up. Remember what I showed you."

You balled your hands into fists in front of your face. You'd been taking fighting lessons from Eliot, and this week's was on wrestling.

"There's three phases to an MMA fight. One - striking. Come on, hit me."

You hesitated, and he sensed your apprehension.

"You're not gonna hurt me." He smirked.

You swung, and he ducked. "Good shot. Needs a little work, but we'll practice on Hardison later." His contagious laugh always put you at ease "Next is grappling; the takedown. Come and get me, sugar."

You smiled and launched yourself at him. Suddenly you were both on the floor. You blinked. "I didn't expect that to actually work." You started to say, but suddenly Eliot had you pinned underneath him.

He chuckled. "Solid beginning, but you relaxed too soon."

"Let's try again." You said breathlessly.

He sprang to his feet, and reached out a hand to help you up. Suddenly his usual grin faded into a concerned frown.

"What?" You asked.

"What happened to your side?"

You realized that your shirt had ridden up while you were wrestling. You yanked it back down and stood up. "It's nothing. I bumped the coffee table this morning."

"You expect me to believe that?"

It was too late - he'd seen the cuts.

"Let me see. You're bleeding!"

Damn it. They must have opened again. Crimson lines started to bleed through your fitted gray tank top.

"Y/N, come sit down." He gently shoved you into the couch. "Don't move." He commanded.

"Eliot!" you called after him, but he was already in another room, getting Nate's first aid kit.

He returned within moments, and started to lift your shirt.

"No!" You stubbornly held it down.

"Why? What really happened?" He questioned, confused.

"Nothing. I just don't want to get blood on you." You lied.

"You don't have AIDS, do you?"

"No!"

"Sweetheart, I've been covered in blood more times than I can count. Gettin' it on my hands to help a friend doesn't bother me."

"Eliot, please,"

He recognized the fear and shame in your voice. "Y/N, what are you hiding?"

You shook your head.

"It's okay, you can show me." He said softly, starting to move your hands away from your side.

Although your head was screaming at you to run, you let him left your shirt. He didn't freak out, or pull away like you had expected him to. He simply examined the dozens of small red gashes that lined your stomach and side. Sadness and realization filled his eyes.

"Y/N..."

"It's nothing. I'm fine." You said quickly. You hated it when people found out that you self-harmed. You hated the sympathy that dripped from their voices, and the quiet judgment in their eyes.

"Y/N, you're not fine." Eliot looked into your eyes, and you didn't see judgment, just love and concern. "And that's not nothing. That's definitely something. Something bad." He stuttered. For the first time, the hitter seemed unsure of himself. "Why?" He asked the inevitable question. Everyone wanted to know why. But it wasn't a simple answer.

You sighed. "I don't wanna talk about it."

Eliot nodded, understanding that you weren't ready. He set to work patching you up, bandaging the wounds. His hands were gentle and sure, and he was careful not to hurt you.

When he was finished, he pulled you to your feet, and surprised you by capturing you in a hug. He held you close to him, and you realized he was shaking slightly. "Eliot, are you okay?" You asked, your voice a little muffled on account of your face being pressed into his shoulder.

"I can't lose you." He whispered, and hugged you tighter. You breathed in his scent, the comforting smell of aftershave. Here in his warm embrace you felt safe. You could feel his heart beating, and it was comforting.

"You won't." You promised softly. You needed to get better...if nothing else, for Eliot.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading :) The rest of the Leverage Team self-harm imagines will be posted soon. Check out my profile to see the first one. (Nate's)**

 **Stay strong, and always keep fighting. If you're struggling with self-harm or suicidal thoughts, reach out to someone!**


End file.
